custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Heehvan
Heehvan or "Heeh" was a Ta-Matoran leader of the Ultia Force and now is a Toa. He is also a member of many groups like the Olmak Heroes. Biography Before Order of Mata Nui Not to much was kown about Heeh's life back then. He one time made up a campfire story with Hserg. Order of Mata Nui When Raptrix was going around from island to island, he was taken by Trinuma before any thing happened to him. He later joined the Order of Mata Nui. He was with Botar when he completed his frst mission to Zakaz. He was a good member of the order and became an elite. Herhun During a mission on Xia to stop the Dark Hunter Ancient, he found a cloneing machine. Not knowing what it was, he touched it. The machine turned red and started to send out an alarm. Heeh was trying to find a way out but before he was caught, a Toa emerged out of a door in the contraption. Heehvan now found out that it was a cloneing machine that he touched and this was his clone. The order named the duplicate Herhum. Sometime later Helryx assigned him to help out their allies so they could take the out some of the Makuta. So he did as he was told. Olmak Heroes Due to Helryx's assignment, he joined the Olmak Heroes. Heehvan also saw the blast of the Dimension Gate change Furro. Ultia Nui Some time later, he joined the Ultia Force with Herhun and made new friends there. He fought the Blood Vines for many days and never got tired of it. One day, he and his clone went to help out the Toa Ultimate but they were ambushed by a Makuta named Gerix. The Makuta killed a lot of the Toa even the Toa Ultimate's leader, Zek. Toa When he was playing Kolhii with some of his friends, the ball landed on a broken down Toa Suva. When Heehvan got the ball, the Suva lit up and truned him into a Toa. He went out and started to help some of the Matoran on Ultia Nui, until he found a mysterious claw. He called the Order of Mata Nui for help to determine what it was. When the order arrived, something strange happened. All the Blood Vines on Ultia Nui were dead. To find out what was doing this, they found a big pit of lava. When he came to it, the lava was just an illusion. During the travel, his mask power was activated. But, Zan said that "It was cool," a bit to loud and contacted something. Battle for Leadership He was sent to Artidax to find Tridax and met up with Raity. In Alternate Universes Survival of the Fittest All that was kown is that he ran from Coropsus but Coropsus caught up with him. The Makuta threw Heeh into a wall and shot several protodermis shells into him. Abilities and Traits He is immuned to Viruses and mutations. Mask and Tools He uses a great Arthron,the Mask of Sonar. As a Matoran he had a Pistol and a TVA. Latter as a Toa he had a Flame Sword and a .332 Wrist ShotGun. MOC Credits *[[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] * *IceBite *The LEGO Group *The Guy who made Ancient. * Appearances *Stories around the campfire(First Appearance) *Sworn to Duty (as part of the Olmak Heroes) *Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest Season 1(Dies in the game) *The Heeh Chronicles *Battle for Leadership *Deadliest MOCs (Soon) *BIONICLE Universe (Soon) *Championship of Death Contest (Soon) Trivia *He is my Self MOC. *For some reeson, he can not take the heat and fire. Category:Matoran Category:collector1